The aim of this study was to determine the value of staging laparotomy in Stage I and II Hodgkin's Disease. It was also to evaluate different modalities of therapy for pathologically documented Stage I and II Hodgkin's disease. Following completion of initial clinical evaluation, patients were randomized to receive laparotomy or no laparotomy if the clinical evaluation showed no evidence of Hodgkin's disease beyond Stage II. Those patients receiving no laparotomy received extended field irradiation alone and those who received laparotomy were randomized to receive limited field irradiation alone, extended field irradiation lone, or limited field irradiation plus MOPP chemotherapy. Twenty-nine patients have been randomized to date, 5 of whom have received no laparotomy and extended field irradiation, 7 with laparotomy plus involved field, 9 with laparotomy plus extended field, and 8 with laparotomy plus involved field plus MOPP chemotherapy. All patients have acheived complete remission and there have been relapses in each treatment group with the exception of the group that received adjuvant chemotherapy. The numbers of patients studied in each group are too small to make any firm evaluation of this study at this time possible. Although there is a suggestion that patients who receive adjuvant chemotherapy may do better.